Aslan's other name I've got the feeling
by Turban Shinzaho
Summary: The Children found out quite sooner Aslan's other name in this world because Digory asked them to find it, But later on Digory dies  CONTAINS CHRISTIAN ALLEGORY NO FLAMES PLEASE  ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine they are Lewis', the story is mine**

**And I am really sorry if I made Digory dead**

**No flames please but constructive criticism**

**Warning: This contains Christian allegory, For those who hate Christian allegory please just leave this story peacefully and don't mention something bad**

Introduction

These four children are of course brothers and sisters that lived In a One sad but happy, rich family

They lived in a country whom was very rich that they too are one of the aristocrats or else little aristocrats, Their house is near a river, that is very clean.

These four children have already lost their Mum and Dad since their Mum was killed by Adolf Hitler and his father was tortured by Benito Mussolini (one of the dictators who fought alongside Hitler in World War II) then later on killed.

Characters

Peter Pevensie- Eldest of the four, Whenever something wrong happens between one of them and the other or two against one or one against two he would blame himself and think he failed being a brother,

Well sometimes he is quite arrogant, He get some people get mad at him though he doesn't know what wrong he did done to them.

Susan Pevensie- The second of the eldest of them four, Peter and Her were the one appointed by their mum a long time ago that if ever they are gone, Peter and Susan will take over the place as their parents,

She is always the practical and Beautiful one, She thinks before she acts and thinks about logically she is smart, And she would pass the problems to Peter so she wouldn't get the blame whenever there would be something wrong about the decision, Because she thinks logical she has some trouble in believing.

Edmund Pevensie- He is the playful person who always get himself troubled, And every trouble he makes he is not the one fixing it, It is Peter and Susan who fixes it, In school he bullies people,

He loves to bully his little sister Lucy, But he has a good side on him, Whenever someone says bad things about his sisters, He would immediately tease and beat that person, though that is only moderately good and a half bad it would be his way to protect them.

Lucy Pevensie- A sweethearted innocent young girl, She loves peace, She hates violence

Well it was Edmund who loves violence, Him and only him, Well Lucy was the first one that discovers Narnia.

"Try me" said Professor Kirke while throwing the ball into Peter's hand

And at that night, Lucy opened the wardrobe but didn't noticed that Kirke is watching her

"I do not think you could come back at the same route" Then Lucy turned to him

"Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen of Narnia, I know that but you wouldn't get back there trying the same route, but you would return, Best to keep your eyes open" said Kirke while Lucy holds his hand as he leads her back to her bedroom to sleep

8 months later after that Digory Kirke got a serious illness; It was a stage four cancer

"Professor? Are you there?" said Susan as she opened the door on Kirke's room

"Susan, Call Peter, Edmund and Lucy and my lawyer and Mrs. Macready" said Digory

"Y-You don't mean y-you a-are getting ready the the the w-will?" said Susan

"You are really a brilliant girl" said Digory "But you can't just give it away!" said Susan

"Look, Just calm down and I know what I am doing, You think Aslan or the other name of Aslan will give me all of these wealth that came from my father If I would just die and not give it, Look Susan, You cannot bring wealth with your grave, And besides I know you will use the money and the mansion for good, Just trust and obey" said Digory

"Alright sir" said Susan as she called Peter, Edmund, Lucy, the lawyer and Mrs. Macready

"It is time Thomas(the lawyer), Get ready the Will and Testament, Write everything I will say" said Digory

"But sir!" said Peter as Susan cut off his sentence saying "look Peter, Just trust him and obey him, Later I will explain it to you"

While Digory Kirke began to speak the words all of them were starting to produce tears,

The most tearful one of them was Edmund, He wished he had not given him headaches

He wishes he should've done whatever Peter and Susan commanded him to make Digory happy

_I, Digory Kirke,_

_Is giving my wealth to these people: Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie and Macready_

_I am giving my whole mansion and everything inside it to the four children_

_I am giving my little rest house in America to Macready, She could do whatever she want in that rest house_

_I have a 50 billion savings, I give 45 billion to the four Pevensie, I give 500 million to Mrs. Macready, I give 200 billion to Thomas, and give the rest to the poor children out there._

"Is that all then sir?" asked Thomas

"Yes it is" said Digory, "Then you'll have to sign now" said Thomas

All of them were shedding tears, As in so much tears that they could make a King size bed wet all over

Digory puts his fingerprint in the paper

"Thomas, Macready, I will need you to leave first, I will talk privately to the children" said Digory

"Before I die, Can I ask you something? Just a little favour" said Digory

"What is it sir, we would gladly do it" said Peter

"Look, I only have 1 months to live, And before I left Narnia as a child, Aslan told me that in this world he has another name, Please know that for me" said Digory

"We will" said Edmund

Next morning, they started to talk to each other on what thing they would start

"Maybe we should start asking people" suggested Lucy

"NO, those people would not know Aslan and will think we are crazy" said Edmund

"I think we should go with religion first" Susan suggested

"I think religion is quite a close thing to finding Aslan's other name" said Peter

So they got on with Susan's suggestion

"Let's buy a computer first and connect it with Internet" said Edmund

So they bought a computer and searched for religions

"Hindu, Muslim, Buddhist, Islam, Judaism… Christian" Susan spoke as she read the religions

"What will we start with?" asked Peter "Let Lucy decide, there's no difference if we try one first then the other" said Edmund

"Christian" said Lucy

Peter clicks the mouse then views about Christianity

And he reads it

_Christianity follows Jesus Christ and believes he died and rose again,_

_Click for more information…_

"I think this one is interesting, Just as Aslan died and resurrected" said Peter then he clicked for more info.

And Edmund began to read

_The Christians believe that Jesus Christ is the Son of God and he is born in a stable to symbolize his great humility, In his young age he performed great miracles and in his adult age, He performed greater miracles, But later on he was crucified and killed because of his love for the people,_

_He sacrificed his self for the sake of us, For us to be saved and Not Perish_

_He has grant us a free gift of salvation_

"Okay now that explains it, Maybe Aslan is Jesus Christ!" said Susan

"I think so" said Lucy " Now we need to go to professor Kirke"

So they told professor Kirke what they read about Christianity and Professor Kirke was not surprised

That thing surprised the children, "You see, I have known it for a long time, And by this way I want for you to know it too, Please… Commit your life to Jesus Christ, The only saviour of our world" said Kirke

"Before I knew I was sick I was transported to Narnia for a very short time, there I had a conversation with Aslan, He told me I was right on finding out what his name is, And I said I want to join him, So He said He will do this way, He will make me sick and give you my wealth, And come live in bliss with him in Heaven, Before I leave this worldly world, I wanted you to know this, Jesus Christ sent us to Narnia so we would know him better in this world" said Kirke

"We will, And will trust him" said the four of them

1 week later, Kirke called the four, informing them that it is time

"Time for what?" asked Lucy

The three of them was surprised on what he said, Lucy wasn't, She don't know what he did mean so she wasn't really crying

The three of them started crying in mixed emotion, Happy but sad, Happy that Digory will come into an eternal peace, love and blissful place, Sad that they will not see him again.

After a few minutes, He was breatheless…

"!" cried Susan and Peter and Edmund and Lucy

4 years later, They started to build churches, and Feeding programs and other things that would help children come nearer to Jesus Christ

And after 20 years, They died in a Train accident, All four of them,

They donated the money to the church

And the four of them came to join Digory, In Aslan's Country

No I mean, God's Kingdom…

HEAVEN

THE END


End file.
